


Drizzt Do’Urden Art

by Filthycasual



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, Fanart, Illustration, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/pseuds/Filthycasual
Summary: Repository for Drizzt art
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden & Guenhwyvar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1




	2. A Hug for Guen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would hug her often


	3. Drizzt




	4. Sleepy afternoon




	5. Jarlaxle




End file.
